Ushi Atama
Ushi Atama (牡牛 あたま, Meaning: Bull Head) is the Captain of the Third Division of the Gotei 13, making him both the Commander of the Shinsengumi and the Vice Warden of the Black Box, a high security prison ran by Division 3. He has held both positions for a few hundred years. ''Personality 'Quirks' Ushi is a man obsessed with reforming criminals and will go out of his way to attempt to "soften up" criminals that he catches before sending them to be judged in court. The way he "softens them up" is beating them into an inch of their lives and psychologically manipulating them during the fight into desiring redemption rather than just punishment. He does this to every inmate as well to make them better behave and to make them possibly better be able to function in society after their release. Ushi actually doesn't enjoy the act of combat and would rather be able to subdue his opponent with words and kido. This provides a bit of a problem as his kido spells often aren't enough for particularly strong opponents and his bullheaded-ness makes talking people down complicated. 'Goals' Ushi has no long or short term goal other than to "redeem" himself for his mistakes in life and his stint in hell by serving the Gotei 13 as a loyal and efficient soldier, cop and warden. He takes this one step closer by trying to make other redeem themselves by reforming as well. 'Problems or Flaws' His biggest flaw is that he is very bullheaded and stubborn, but also strangely impulsive so when he gets an idea Ushi will never budge on it, even if it is to his detriments. While it is possible to make him budge only a handful of trusted people can actually do so and only if the argument doesn't go against his desire to reform criminals. History 'Background' Ushi Atama was a former Togabito which has escaped from hell by seemingly atoning for his sins in life and having ascended from Togabito in Hell to Plus in Soul Society. No one is quite sure how exactly he achieved this feat as he only describes it as "going through purgatory", whatever the case, once he became a plus he proved himself quite strong as one still and quickly rose the ranks of the Shinigami to become a Captain. 'Plot' Wip... Abilities '4 Shinigami Styles' Ushi Atama is a capable physical fighter who possesses not only great physical and spiritual prowess but also a mastery of the 3 great physical arts of '''Zanjutsu, Hoho' and Hakudo. Ushi possesses great knowledge of Kido but exclusively Kido which binds and subdues opponents which he makes great use of to perform his duty as Captain of the 3rd Division. Because he has specialized so deeply into Bakudo '(Binding) and '''Fu '(Sealing) type Kido he cannot be considered a master outside of those areas so he is classified as an expert instead. '''Devil Clad Form Ushi has at some point in his time as the Vice Warden of the Black Box managed to coax and befriend a Kushanada which he brought over from hell into the special prison he presides over. The Kushanada are capable of granting a large ammount of power to those they deem worthy of holding it, allowing them to increase their abilities and perform impossible feats, Ushi can call upon this power with a large ammount of success to perform his job as a Vice Warden. While in this form Ushi's parameters increase to a level which is incomparable to any shinigami except perhaps those who bear the title of Kenpachi. If Ushi is inside the prison he can freely attempt to access this form and maintain it indefinitely so long as the Kushanada allows it so, however outside of it he can only access it by means of a special object known as The Devil's Horns and it can only last a short ammount of time, enough to overpower an especially tough opponent for an attack or so. Demon Clad form.jpg|Demon Clad Form ''Zanpakuto: Gyukimaru Ushi's Zanpakuto is known as '''Gyukimaru' (牛鬼, Lit: Ox Demon Boy) and it manifests itself as a standard katana except its sheath is burnt black. ''Shikai It is triggered by the command '''Kuru' (くる, Lit: Escavate). When in shikai form Ushi's sword doesn't actively change its shape but instead the blade becomes covered in such a large amount of spiked chains as to turn it into a metal bat which is reminiscent of an oni's club. Gyukimaru's special ability is the ability to "dig" through dimensions with his sword and to create temporary fixed portals to hell. These portals can last only a few seconds and their location cannot be controlled by Ushi, instead always appearing on top of an ever erupting volcano. In practice Ushi's Shikai allows him to "shoot streams of lava" by slashing a lava portal into existence with his sword. Because the result was always the same Ushi thought his Shikai's special ability was Lava Creation until he achieved Bankai and he finally understood its real mechanics. ''Bankai '''Ienikaeru Gyukimaru' (Return Home Ox Demon Boy) is the bankai of Ushi and when called upon breaks every chain which wrapped its blade and causes them to wrap around Ushi's sword wielding arm instead. The special ability of the Bankai is to allow Ushi to create his portals in the last layer of hell in a more specific and controlled location rather than always on top of the same ever-erupting volcano. These portals work both ways theoretically but whenever Ushi creates a second one the last one created instantly closes, allowing him a max of 2 portals. He has been shown using this ability defensively to simply send attacks into hell and has even shown its unorthodox application by removing a Kushanada from hell for his own personal use in the Black Box prison. ''Trivia *This character is portrayed by Konro from Fire Force. Navigation'' Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Third Division Category:Gotei 13